Can't Stop Staring At Him
by Ravenschildmoon
Summary: Baz and Simon are clueless as to their feelings. Their friends watch, amused, as they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Baz

Snow is snoring again. I'm not sure if he's aware of it and is trying to irritate me or is completely unaware of it and is _still _irritating me. I roll over and try to block it out but no matter how hard I try it's still there, pushing at the edge of my consciousness. Snow's snores are a lot like him, I've noticed. You can't bock them out or ignore them. I'm trying hard not to find his snores endearing, just like how I try not to find his moles charming or his eyes captivating. If I allowed myself to succumb to the siren call of Snow's eyes, I may never see the light of day again. His eyes aren't anything special. They're not aqua, sapphire, ultramarine or teal. They're just blue, simple and sweet.

Just for the record, I'm not in love with Simon bloody Snow. I mean for Crowley's sake, the man is pathetic at best. Bunce does most of the legwork for him. So, no. I'm not in love with the Chosen One or his snoring. Contrary to belief and incorrect knowledge, vampires (and Pitches) _do _in fact need sleep and, like regular people, cannot achieve that if their roommate is trying to render the whole of Watford deaf with his snoring. I shut my eyes and try to sleep, I don't know how long it takes me to fall asleep but at some point I must have drifted off.

_I was still in that coffin, trapped, unable to get out. I had tried screaming until my throat stung and I had torn a few vocal chords. No one was coming for me, Pitches don't pay ransoms and my Father would be glad to have the last reminder of mother removed. Suddenly the coffin lid creaked open and light shone in. Snow stood above me his face emotionless. _

_"__Basil," he said, face still lacking the emotional range it usually wielded. It was unnerving, borderline sinister, to see Snow with an emotionless mask in place of his usual visage. _

_"__You deserve to be here. To rot, forgotten and alone." Snow's face melted into Father's._

_"__It's your fault Basilton. It's your fault she's dead. If it wasn't for you, Natasha would still be alive." The coffin lid began to close, cutting off my light, my movement, my air…_

"Nooo!" I shot up in bed, my fangs popping out as a form of self defence to the invisible threat. I couldn't seem to stop shaking, couldn't stop my trachea sealing itself. It felt like I was surrounded by boiling water. I was immersed in my own hopelessness. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…

"Baz? Baz? Baz?!" Snow. I felt his arms around me. I could breathe again, then I remembered.

_"__You deserve to be here. To rot, forgotten and alone." _My heart-rate and blood pressure rose again, _"your fault." _The words echoed in my mind like a broken record, over and over and over again. Snow's arms hugged tighter.

"Whoa, calm down Baz. Calm down." My trachea slowly allowed air back into my lungs and my heart ceased to thud as fast. Snow looked equal parts traumatised and concerned.

"What was that?" Snow asked me. I sneered,

"Why would I tell you? So you can go and blab to you precious mage about how I'm _plotting_? No thanks, Snow, I'm good." He looked at me shock and _betrayal_ glided over his face. Why would Snow feel betrayed? It's not like he trusts me. Unless…no, Snow hates my guts _just as much _as I hate his. Turing my head to the (irritatingly) open curtains and window I see the sun begin to creep into our room. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed Began to get ready for another day at Watford. Before I headed out of our room to go to breakfast that I won't eat, I turn to Snow Who is _still _struggling to tie a tie even after seven years.

"You snore." I say with a curl to my lip.

RavensChildMoon

The minotaur was droning on about irregular verbs that _I _ have known since I was nine. I still was unable to get last night's nightmare out of my head.

_"__It's your fault" _still rang in my head, refusing to leave my to my (boring) day. Finally the bell that signals the end of fourth period and the start of lunch rings. Grabbing my stuff I wait for Niall and then we both set off in search of Dev. As we're on our search (we've decided that he didn't wait up for us and is already pigging out in the dining hall, the git) we come across Snow, Bunce and Wellbelove. They too are in he direction of the dining hall it seems and we can overhear part of their conversation.

"I'm telling you guys, he was plotting." The two girls look at each other and share a look that I can't quite seem to place. Bunce sighed and simply said,

"Sure Simon, sure." Agatha and Snow seem clueless as to what this means but Bunce is smiling to herself and are Dev and Niall, much to my extreme worry. I shake off the feeling that they all know something I don't and continue walking to lunch.

Penelope

Honestly, these boys are _clueless. _Can they really see that they are both head over heels for each other? I swear you could lock them in a room together and _force _them to make out and they _still_ would not recognise their feelings towards each other. It should, al least, be interesting to watch all this unfold. Very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time! I don't own 'Carry On' or any related characters or general things. These belong to the awesome Rainbow Rowell. I was unsure what relation dev was to Baz so I just decided that they could be cousins. if anyone knows for sure could you tell me? I was unable to find it _anywhere _on the internet! Enjoy chapter 2!

Penelope

We're in magical words now and are _supposed _to be practising spells based on films and TV. So far all that has happened is that Baz is making Simon forget everything we just covered five minutes ago with a spell he invented, **_"You know nothing Jon Snow"_** I would be lying if I said it wasn't impressive. I wonder if it works on people _other _than Simon? I'm working on a spell to hide things without using **_"Nothing to see here." _**I went through a Star Wars phase over the summer and spent the last week working on this spell. So far it seems to be going ok. **_"These aren't the droids you're looking for," _**I cast and vanish yet another pencil from view.

"Alright class, lets pick this up next lesson." Miss Possiblef calls as the bell rings, releasing us from class for the rest of the day. I wait for Simon to pack up his stuff and then we head out of the class.

"Should we grab some snacks from Cook Pritchard and eat them on the lawn?" I ask him. His face takes on a crestfallen expression.

"I'm sorry Penny but I have four separate pieces of homework due tomorrow and I haven't started any of them." He has the grace to look sheepish. I groan,

"_Simon! _How about I help you? We can study in your room and can ask Cook Pritchard for food." He smiles at me, and nods. Then he stops as though he's remembered something.

"Pen, we can't." He says.

"Why? Baz hasn't told on us yet."

"He's in a spectacularly bad mood today, there's no telling what he'll try and do. What if he puts all his plotting into effect and goes full vampire on us?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Really? We're still on this topic? How many times do I have to tell you? Basilton. Pitch. Is. Not. A. Vampire." Simon has been going on about this for _years_ now. It's beginning to get tiresome. If this continues much longer I will lock the two of them in a room alone until they kiss each other or kill each other, whichever happens first. We're almost at Mummers House now.

"But Penny, he's had _all summer _to plot. Who knows what he's come up with in that time!" Simon complains as we climb the stairs. I spin around on the top step practically hissing.

"He's not a vampire and he hasn't been plotting!" I feel a little bit bad after that but at least it shut him up about Baz and his bloody plotting. We head into Baz and Simon's room and see Baz at his desk working on something. Simon just about _leaps _into the air with glee.

"I told you Penny, he's plotting!" Baz turns around, eyebrows raised. He looks much thinner, almost starved and has huge bags under his eyes, in fact they're more like suitcases or trunks than bags. I feel slightly sorry for him.

"Snow, so nice of you to grace the room with your _spectacular _person." Baz drawls.

Simon

_Crowley _that man is good looking. I can smell his expensive body wash and hair products from here. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss him when he was missing. I missed seeing him on the football pitch, I missed his smell around the room and the way his desk is only _slightly _messy in comparison to mine which is a mess 24/7. What am I thinking? He's a vampire and evil and I'm _not _in love with him

"It's my room too, you know," I say, "That means that you can't just have the whole room to do your evil plotting in." He smirks and looks me dead in the eyes. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of grey. Like the sky after rain, jus as the clouds are parting to make room for the blue sky underneath. I could stare at them all day.

"We have equal share over this room which means that I can plot in here if I want, I just have do it on my side of the room just as I'm doing now." He smirks, his taupe lips pulling up at the left side.

Penelope

I can only take this so long. How can two boys be so oblivious?

Dev

Don't get me wrong, I love my slightly crazy cousin but Baz can be so dense for someone as smart as him. He seems to obsess over snow with what he seems to think is hate but anyone with eyes or ears or common sense can see that Baz loves Snow and Snow loves Baz.

"Mate, how many stairs go up to Baz's room?!" Niall asks me in pure desperation. I understand. If it was anyone but Baz or Niall who lived up here, I just couldn't be bothered to make the climb up to Mummers. I just shrug as an answer to Niall's question.

"Hey, Dev?" Niall has the look on his face that usually means he has a plan, be it good or bad.

"Yeah"

"Why don't we lock Baz and Snow in their room until they kiss or kill each other? Whichever comes first, really." I just stare at him. That plan is both brilliant and terrible. I know Niall doesn't know but my cousin is a _vampire _and will not hesitate to kill us if we did that. Then again…

"That could work…" I say slowly. What I don't say is that if this doesn't work we will have a flame throwing vampire and an explosive Chosen One after us as long as we live (which, with Baz after us, won't be very long.) as we head up the staircase we see Bunce coming down towards us. She looks fed up.

"Oi! Bunce!" Niall yells.

"What?"

"Want to help us stop the pining of baz and Snow for good?"_ This _gets her attention. She smiles and looks directly at us.

"What did you have in mind boys?"


	3. Chapter 3

Can't stop staring at him - chapter 3

Authors Notes: I know it's been a while but my school wifi was acting up and I was tragically unable to post, so here is chapter three! I hope you all enjoy it ;D

Disclaimer: Don't own, won't ever own. Or Baz :( *Goes to cry in a corner*

Dev

I honestly didn't expect her to actually take us up on the idea. However, she looks at us with a fire in her eyes that, honestly, terrifies me. As I outline my plan, I realises there is one major flaw.

"When are we going to put our plan into action?" Niall rolls his eyes.

"Dev, stop calling it 'The Plan', you can almost _hear _the capital letters."

"But that's what it is; A Plan." I argue back. Bunce cuts through our almost argument.

"Boys, what better time to do this but now?" She says with a Baz worthy smirk on her face. It's terrifying. Looking at her we realise that now _is_ a good time to do it; both Snow and Baz are in their dorm together not suspecting anything and we are all in one place. I turn to walk up the stairs, not hearing their footsteps behind me I turn back around.

"Are you coming?"

Baz

Snow is infuriating, I can't get the room to myself for more than five bloody minutes! Can't he chase Bunce's heels as he normally does? No, instead he must come in here and bother me with his stupid smile and his gorgeous moles and neck like a stretched swan and-. I mentally slap myself, you are _not _in love with Snow. It sounds like a question in my head.

"No matter how much of and equal claim you have to this room there is no excuse to be a twat!"

"I can as long as it's on my side!"

Snow is growling now. He does that any time something doesn't go his way; he growls. When he does it I never know whether to be turned on or back away slowly. Snow always makes me feel that way, it's unfair really, as I'm sure that he doesn't feel the same way about me.

Snow

Baz is terrifying now, with his calm facade and hard eyes flickering with fire. It both turns me on and send shivers down my spine and I'm suddenly overcome with the urge to act like prey in front of this powerful predator. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I think Penny must have forgotten something but then the footsteps stop and the door slams shut, jolting Baz and me out of our antagonistic daze. Baz runs to the door and try to open it again, however the door doesn't budge.

"I wonder what happened" Baz turns towards me with a condescending look in his blue steel eyes. He raises a perfectly sculpted, adonis eyebrow at me. It makes him look better than he normally does and my brain begins to overheat.

"Well, Snow. It's very obvious what happened. Someone thought it would be amusing to see how long it takes us to kill each other." My heart leaps to my throat. I am going to be spending an unknown amount of time with this beautiful man locked in our bedroom. My heart then decides to plummet because I am going to be spending an unknown amount of time with this beautiful man locked in our bedroom. Shit.

I honestly don't know how I feel about this because I'm sure Baz doesn't want this even a sixteenth as much as I do. Any elation I initially felt has settled to dread in my stomach.

—

Hours pass and I'm close to just seeing if the curtains are edible. Baz has been fidgeting for a while now. I wonder what he's thinking. I bet he's plotting.

Baz

Five hours in a room with Snow staring (utterly unabashedly, I might add) at me. Suddenly he turns a fantastic shade of red and squeaks, before going back to his normal colour. I'm starting to get hungry and I can see that Snow is in the same rapidly sinking ship as I am. my legs took on a jellylike feel about an hour and a half ago but now my lungs and body decide to join them. I collapse onto our bedroom floor and vaguely see Snow kneel next to me. I swear my dead heart skips a beat. Blood from where he's ben knowing his lip drops onto mine and I lick it off. He tastes wonderful, he tastes like hope. Snow helps me sit up and wipes his lips, smearing the blood on his sleeve. I gaze at it, the crimson blood staining the crisp white of his shirt. Stained with blood, like my past.

Snow smiles a smile that crinkles at the edges,

"I always knew you were a vampire." He says, still supporting me and ensuring I don't collapse. I lean in and he ceases his lips against mine. They're not soft like I imagined them, rather they're chapped and rough but move with sensual slowness. This is not what I expected when I woke up this morning; to be locked in my dorm with my enemy turned… (lover?) and to then be kissing him. I don't hate it though, I always knew Snow would taste like a bonfire and raw magic.

We break apart, panting, it's getting late now and we're starting to get tired (both from the kissing and the lack of food). We curl up on the floor wrapped in each others arms, legs tangled together. I smile as sleep claims me like a warm blanket.

Dev

Niall and I are heading up to release my cousin and Snow from their prison. I feel kind of bad for doing this but then again…

Niall has frozen in front of me and I nudge past him to view the scene in front of us; Baz sound asleep wrapped around Snow like a touch starved octopus. I smiled and Niall and I shared a look, we quietly closed the door and left them to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Stop Staring At Him - Epilogue

Authors' Notes: Final chapter! Sorry these past two took so long to post, my school's wifi wasn't letting me onto the site and all my work is on my phone. But hey, they're up now. Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or reviewed my story. It really does make a writer's day. If you guys have any prompts or ideas that you want me to do next, please tell me because it often forces me to write things I wouldn't normally write. Again thank you, it's been great!

-RavensChildMoon-

Epilogue

Penelope

Yeah, you know how we were all singing our praises about the whole, lets force Baz and Simon together? Well, it's backfired. Badly. Those two won't stop being all coupley. The worst though is when Baz looks over to us and smirks. He still hasn't completely forgiven us for locking them in their room, despite the fact that he got a boyfriend out of it. How typically Baz.

"Bunce! Help!" I heard someone yell. Scanning around I saw Baz dragging Dev and Niall away. I set off at a fast pace to rescue them, only to run into Simon.

"Your boyfriend is acting psychotic again." I told him, blowing a strand of purple hair from my face. He smiled. Only then did I realise my mistake.

—

Niall

Ok, they got us and I suppose we _did _have it coming. I'm sure as you've all guessed, we're locked in a room. Namely mine and Dev's room. Speaking of Dev, he hasn't stopped banging on the door yelling for Baz to let him out,

"Come on Baz, we're family! Please! Basilton! Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch let us out of here or _God hep you_!" Yeah. He's been doing that for the three hours we've been stuck in here. Karma bites.

-Fin-


End file.
